User blog:Elphrihaim/Nero, the Chain Striker
CHANGELOG 1/15/2013 -Nerfed Q damage output; changed around where the scaling lay. Not a big change; just numerically changing the damage from broken levels (324 + 120% A.D. at level 1) to not broken ones. CHANGELOG 1/16/2013 -Added images for P,Q,W,E,R. Some other updates may have occurred, not sure. |date= 1/13-14/2013 |health= 65 |attack= 70 |spells= 70 |difficulty= 80 |hp = 450 (+40) |resource=Charge |mana= 100 |damage= 44 (+8.6) |range= 125 / Melee |armor= 20 (+5.2) |magicresist= 30 (+1) |attackspeed= 0.715 (+4.3%) |healthregen= 4.5 (+0.75) |manaregen= 3.6 (+0.4) |speed= 320 }}Nero, the Chain Striker is a custom champion in League of Legends. Nero uses Charge. Charge is built as Nero deals damage to enemies, at a rate of 1 Charge per time damage is dealt. Charge is not lost over time, and can be regenerated in the shop. A Champion can have 100 Charge by base. Nero all Charge Champions may buy a special item, the Charge Gel, from the Item Shop. Cost:: 35 Gold Effect:: Regenerates 15 Charge over 5 seconds. Stacks up to 5 in a single slot. Abilities Nero slashes downward in front of him in a 135 degree cone and then upwards, sailing into the air for 2 seconds. While Nero is within the air, he is immune to the effects of crowd control on his movement (they are still applied and take effect once Nero exits the air). Rise Slash Field: Spinning Smash: Nero strikes a third time; spinning down from the air to the ground, dealing damage in an area around him. He is also immune to effects that affect his Movement for longer. Power Ring Field: Power Blade: Increases range, increases damage scaling, and increases float duration. Wave Shock Field: Containing Slice: Adds bonus Magic Damage and causes enemies hit to become rooted for a while. |leveling= +50% remaining Charge +100% remaining Charge +100% remaining Charge |cooldown= |cost= 8 |costtype= Charge |range=200 }} Nero carves a ring into the ground, then uses his sword to flood the area inside the ring with energy. Enemies in the area take damage, are slowed for 1 second, and allies in the area are healed every 0.5 seconds for 3 seconds. The last tick has double the healing and enemies in the area are knocked airborne for 0.5 seconds. Rise Slash Field: Energy Burst: Doubles Magic Damage, Healing, and slow per individual tick and reduces the duration from 3 seconds to 2 seconds. Power Ring Field: Brilliant Guardian: Enemies affected by the last tick are Blinded for a few seconds. Allies are granted bonus Damage Resistance while within the field. Wave Shock Field: Chill Surge: Enemies affected by the last tick are knocked airborne for a few seconds instead. Healing amount is increased. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= Charge |range= }} Nero sends a shockwave in the targetted direction, dealing damage to enemies hit. Wave Shock travels for a very long distance, but deals 1% less damage every 75 range the shockwave has travelled. Wave Shock deals 25% additional damage versus minions. Rise Slash Field: Searing Blast: The wave stacks up multiple times, increasing in width and length as well as damage. Power Ring Field: Radiant Line: The wave leaves a long trail of light that reveals through bushes for a while. Additionally, enemies hit are Blinded for a while. Wave Shock Field: Pillaring Wave: The shockwave leaves a trail of an impassable wall that lasts for a short number of seconds and knocks enemies damaged into the air. |leveling= |Projectile Speed= |Projectile Size= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= Charge |range= }} Nero brings his body to it's limits for 10 seconds, causing all time-based effects to be empowered. This includes regeneration rate; Movement Speed; Attack Speed; Cooldowns; Debuff Durations; and the duration of channeled abilities (but not their damage or other effects). This effect ignore any caps set (using this ability can bring you above 40% effective Cooldown Reduction and above 2.5 attacks per second) |leveling= |cooldown= 90 |cost= |costtype= Charge }} Background Rambling You need to cap out your CDR or else you will be screwed, majorly, utility wise. Nero's toolkit is heavily powered up by Q/Q; W/W; and E/E ability bonuses. If you didn't understand why I added the caveat that you can have more than one circle beneath you at a time, here-- have a picture showing how to get on top of multiple circles. However, I don't think it's feasible to get on top of all 3 without using your Ulti-- and that feels like a waste of an Ultimate to me. =X Category:Custom champions